Infinite Tsukuyomi Online
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: After being defeated by Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha escapes into another dimension where he figures out a new way for his infinite tsukuyomi to be completed. When a new game called Ninja Storm Online (NSO) is released, thousands log onto it. Now Kirito and his allies must stop this madness and defeat Obito. What will happen when several mysterious players also show up?
1. Chapter 1: Ninja Storm Online

Obito Uchiha was wounded, his plans foiled yet again by the impudent brat, Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was becoming a real threat, and he managed to stop him from using the Ten-Tails to unleash the infinite tsukuyomi. Obito was now in the kamui dimension, where no one could come after him. He already managed to steal his other eye back from Kakashi Hatake, so no one else could follow him. Except, well that wasn't important now.

"Ha..." Obito sighed. 'Damn that Naruto Uzumaki. He's ruined my plans yet again. If I go back there, I'll be killed for sure.' Obito thought bluntly, he had no more strength left. Zetsu, Kabuto and even the great Madara Uchiha were defeated by Naruto and his friends, that he wouldn't stop talking about. The eye of the moon plan seemed unreachable now. Suddenly a small sound is heard in the distance, Obito turns towards it to see an odd looking ripple just floating the middle of nowhere in the Kamui Dimension. It was odd, Obito felt an attraction towards it he held out her arm and touched the ripple. "What?!" Suddenly his body is sucked into the ripple in a similar matter if he was teleporting himself away.

Obito awoke to somewhere, it seemed like a normal town. Buildings were all around, albeit a little weird for the designs. 'Hmm? What nation is this?' Obito asked himself as he walked around the area. He could sense someone approaching, he quickly takes cover behind a building and watches as he sees a young child walk by. Obito narrowed his eyes on the boy, he had black hair and eyes, but he wasn't an Uchiha or anything. 'Hmm? I sense no chakra in him? Perhaps a civilian?' Obito thought, this boy only seemed about 16 or so, yet he had no chakra, but he completely seemed like the type of person to be a shinobi. 'I'll figure out where I am through him.' Obito shunshined in front of the boy quickly.

Kazuto Kirigaya, or rather Kirito, by his gamer name gasped as Obito appeared in front of him, but he only saw him for a few seconds as Obito's genjutsu completely took him over. "Where am I?" Obito asked, Kazuto had absolutely no way to resist. He wasn't a ninja and he never would be, after all chakra didn't exist here. Kazuto with a hypnotized tone answered to Obito a place that Obito had never even heard of. And when Obito asked what land the place was in, Kirito responded with "Earth." making Obito more confused than ever. "Tell me everything that has occurred here in the last few years." Obito asked, hoping to get some knowledge on the world he was now in. Kazuto who was still hypnotized tells Obito all the events of Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online, Gun Gale Online and so on and so forth. After a long explanation, Obito chuckled in amusement for awhile. "Thank you." Obito disappeared in a small lightning flash. Suddenly Kazuto shakes his head and looks around. "What the? What happened?" He asked himself, but no one was around. He shrugged his shoulders and then walked minding his own business again.

Obito stood on the roof of a skyscraper. 'Heheheh. Maybe there's hope for me after all. Rin, the Infinite Tsukuyomi might not be how you imagined, but it shall be done. And I will make a world where we can be together again.' Obito disappeared into the darkness, but there was more in his heart than the night sky.

About Six Months Later...

Kazuto was happily taking off his nervegear. He had just finished another online session as Kirito playing on his favorite game, Sword Art Online. Along with his friends. Asuna Yuuki, his girlfriend and closest companion. Keiko 'Silica' Ayano, one of his companions in Sword Art Online and a beast tamer. Risa 'Lisbeth' Shinozaki, a blacksmith and another companion. Shino 'Sinon' Asada, a gun gale online companion and master sniper. Suguha 'Leafa' Kirigaya, Kazuto's cousin, but treated like a sister to him. Andrew Gilbert 'Agil' Mills, a merchant and veteran player and Ryoutarou 'Klein' Tsuboi, Kazuto's first friend met in Sword Art Online during the incident. Kazuto rested on his bed, though playing SAO was a mind-related game, it took a lot out of him. Suddenly his computer shows a little advertisement that caught his attention.

Kazuto walks up to his computer and clicks on the ad. It read.

 _Ninja Storm Online, the newest developed VRMMORPG by new developer and inventor, Toshihiro Bayahiki. Play it now!_

 _For the Readers: Try taking the first and last letters of the words of that name...T.O.B.I_

Kazuto was interested, he loved VRMMORPG's, since he played three of them, he was interested to get this new one. There was now a new security system that made sure nothing like the SAO incident would happen again, so he was sure it couldn't be another trap. But of course, Kazuto was a sucker when it came to video games...

Days Later...

Kazuto had convinced his friends to go into the game with him, they were all ready to take their first step into Ninja Storm Online (NSO). Kazuto put his nervegear on with the game inserted.

Sitting the CEO office of the Nervegear headquarters was Obito Uchiha, of course he changed his clothes to fit the role as well as his name, his alias now was Toshihiro Bayahiki. He was dressed in a black suit that he despised wearing, but he did it for the sake of his cover. The truth was he killed the previous CEO and took over the company using his genjutsu abilities to manipulate the highest officers and influence the selections. His plan fell into motion.

"Okay, let's do this." Kazuto said. Everyone else was also in the same position. They all agreed to go on at exactly 1:00 am.

'Soon Rin. this world shall see the fruits of my plan.'

Kazuto laid on his bed with his nervegear on his head and closed his eyes.

'Now Project Infinite Tsukuyomi Online.'

"Link Start!"

'Begins...'


	2. Chapter 2: Time Till Armageddon

"Link start!" Kazuto said happily. He was excited for another new RPG he was about to play. First of course came the character selection. Kirito was taken to a small space that seemed to be void of everything. In front of him showed a large screen it showed the title of the game. Ninja Storm Online was written in bright bold orange letters.

"Welcome to Ninja Storm Online." Said a voice. Kirito turned his eyes to the screen as a young girl appeared on the screen, she looked about 14-15 years old or so, but that wasn't his right to judge. The girl had long silver hair and gold eyes, she was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform consisting of a white petticoat, a brown skirt and loafers. White knee-high socks and a small red jewel was holding her coat together with brown strings. Kirito smiled. 'Aww, she looks so cute.' He thought for a moment, but then the image of Asuna chasing him with a knife made him stop that thought.

"My name is Tenshi. I will be your guide for the game, it's very nice to meet you Kirito." Tenshi said bowing to Kirito, but it was rather an automated sequence. Tenshi moved on. "Please select your avatar." Tenshi gestured to the screen on the right where a list of options for an avatar were shown. Kirito looked at the many options he could pick from, there was almost something so he could look like anyone in the world if he chose to. He decided to go with his usual appearance in games. Black hair and eyes, his own voice, a black outfit, in this case it consisted of a black coat similar to his coat in SAO, a black t-shirt underneath, black pants and boots. Kirito pressed confirm on his menu screen.

Tenshi bowed as Kirito's selection was complete. "Choose your clan." Tenshi gestured to many different clan names. Kirito assumed this was like the different types of fairies in Alfheim Online. Kirito scrolled down the list of clans until he found one clan that seemed cool to him, they wore black like he did, and their hair color and eyes were like him too. Of course Kirito didn't know anything about this game at all so he didn't know better. The description read.

 _Uchiha: One of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, reputed to be the village's strongest because of the Sharingan and natural battle prowess. Limited to 100 people choosing this clan._

Kirito looked his gasp as the counter increased by the second from 70, to 77, to 86, to 93, to 99. Kirito quickly clicked the icon for the clan selection and he sighed when Tenshi said. "Selected."

"Please choose your weapon." Tenshi gestured to a number of weapons. "Hmmm." Kirito scrolled down the list of weapons, all of them seemed interesting, there was a number of swords, there was the battle fan, there were modified kunai, there were fuma shurikens, but then again this was a game about ninjas. Kirito then saw a black sword. "Hmm..." The sword read Uchiha Katana. The description said.

 _Uchiha Katana: A weapon made for Uchiha clan members. This katana is able to be infused with lightning for powerful strikes, light and easy to wield._

Kirito saw that looked good to him so he selected it.

"Selected." Tenshi let Kirito to a door that was virtual. "Enter the world of Ninja Storm Online. I wish you the best of luck on your journey. Kirito Uchiha." Tenshi bowed and then the room turned white signaling the game had begun.

Kirito appeared on a field of grass, he looked around himself as several other players spawned in the field as well. He looked around, it seemed a little like Alfheim Online's design, only a little more pre-civilization. Kirito already noticed his health bar in the upper left hand corner of his vision, it was just like SAO, but he also noticed an odd looking blue bar below his health bar, he wondered what it meant. In ALO there was also Mana points, but under the blue bar it said 'Chakra.' It also showed his name and his rank, which currently read 'academy student,' which he didn't know what that meant anyways. Kirito decided the first thing he'd do is scroll down his good old menu. "Let's see." Kirito mumbled, all the things he knew were there.

 _Inventory/equipment: This is the default screen when opening the Menu interface. The left screen is an image of the body, with multiple points that allow the gamer to equip items or clothes._

 _Equipment: Selecting this sub-menu will open another three sub-menus: Weapons, Equipment and Accessory_

 _Items: Selecting this sub-menu will open an additional scrolling screen on the left that lists all items._

 _Skills: Selecting this sub-menu will open additional scrolling screen on the left that lists all skills of the player._

 _Friends/Team: The friend list and team members._

 _Party: Selecting this sub-menu will open three additional options. The first is Create, the second is Invite, and the third is Dissolve._

 _Friend: Selecting this sub-menu will reveal a list of a player's friends. Selecting a single friend will produce three additional options: Message Box, Position Check, and Profile._

 _Communications: The icon flashes automatically whenever a player receives a message._

 _Befriend: This option allows the player to send a friend request to another player. The other player is added to the Friend List if the request is accepted._

 _Trade: This option opens a trade window with another player. Trading can be used just to show another player items, or complete a trade after both parties accept the offers put forth._

 _Marriage: This option, located at the very bottom of the Communications category, allows the player to send a marriage request to another player._

 _Under Maps/Quest:_

 _Dungeon Map: Selecting this sub-menu will reveal a map of the dungeon that the player has explored._

 _Quest: Selecting this sub-menu will open the player's quest log, which displays information on current quests and their progress._

 _Field Map: Selecting this sub-menu will reveal a map of the current area that the player has explored._

 _Settings: Options, Help, Logout (Which Kirito was so happy to see that it hadn't vanished)_

Kirito first looked under the skills menu. Though he was a little confused to see another menu pop up that said Jutsu.

 _Jutsu: The list of elemental techniques involving the main elemental that the player can use._

Kirito clicked on the jutsu sub-menu and a small list of what he assumed were techniques popped up.

 _Transformation Technique - Dog, Boar, Ram_

 _Clone Jutsu - Ram, Snake, Tiger_

 _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu - Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger_

 _Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu - Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger_

Kirito was now confused. 'What's with those animal names? Maybe I should ask for help?' Kirito scrolled down to his help menu. Suddenly out of nowhere around, Tenshi randomly appears out of Kirito's menu.

"Huh?" Kirito saw that Tenshi was now standing right in front of him and she wasn't a hologram. Or at least he had to try. Kirito held out his finger and pokes Tenshi in the chest. 'Hehe, that's soft...' Kirito smugly said and he knew Tenshi wasn't real so he didn't bother trying to hide his smug face. Tenshi looked at him with an expressionless face and then asked, "What do you require?" It was probably all programming that she would ask.

"What do these animals mean?" Kirito asked gesturing to the animal names on his jutsu menu.

Tenshi began explaining by first opening up a holographic panel. "One of Ninja Storm Online's main way of attack or defense is a wide assortment of ninjutsu. Which are techniques involving the five elemental natures. Fire, water, earth, lightning and wind, which are all strong against the previous one in a circle of elemental strengths and weaknesses. Ninjutsu is performed by weaving what is known as hand signs, which are named after animals. You can find a listing of hand signs by looking through your manual. I shall now perform a jutsu as an example."

Tenshi stood looking at the distant tree. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." Tenshi weaved some hand signs and then breathed a fireball at the tree nearby burning it down instantly with the flames. "Will there be anything else?" Tenshi asked. Kirito was in shock, a game where he could breathe fire was like a level 10 game for him. He got excited that he didn't answer Tenshi for awhile. "Oh...sorry, I'm good."

Tenshi bowed before disappearing. Kirito looked through his manual that was in his inventory. "Let's see...Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger." Kirito took about 10-15 minutes to memorize all the hand signs and then he closed the menu.

"Okay, here goes." Kirito made the hand signs slowly trying to remember them, when he was sure he called out. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Kirito unleashes a fireball from his mouth at the rock nearby him which exploded. "YEAH!" Kirito yelled out. "Ugh..." Kirito's celebration is cut short when Asuna comes out from behind the rock. 'Oh shit!' Kirito panics. Asuna moans and rubs her head from getting nearby blown up. "Okay? Who did that?!" She looked around and saw Kirito in the distance. 'Of course...' Asuna slouches and then runs at Kirito full speed and then punches him right in the face knocking him into the tree behind him.

"Hey...oww..." Kirito moans as she rubs his head which collided with the tree, he noticed his health bar had gone down just a little and oddly, the blue bar had gone down too, by about 1/6 of the way, and it was slowly regenerating as well. He still wondered about the blue bar, but he needed to deal with Asuna first. Kirito chuckles as he rubs his head. "Uhh, sorry?" He said sheepishly.

Asuna was about to punch him again when she turned around. "Whatever." Kirito opened his menu and went to the befriend icon. He sends Asuna a friend request. Asuna after waiting for a moment accepts it. Kirito and Asuna both open the other's profile to see what the other had chosen as a profile.

Kirito's Profile

 **Kirito Uchiha**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release(s): Fire Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Uchiha Katana**

Asuna's Profile

 **Asuna Uzumaki**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release(s): Wind Release**

 **Health Points Max: 240**

 **Chakra Max: 200**

 **Weapons: Rapier**

After doing so, Kirito and Asuna are both greeted by Tenshi who appears as a hologram. "Attention all players." Tenshi then appeared all over for every player that logged on, which had reached a good 50,000 by now. "This is a message from the creator of this game, Toshihiro Bayahiki." Tenshi was then replaced with a screen showing Obito's face looking.

"Attention all players of Ninja Storm Online." Obito said sternly. "This is no longer a game. What I have is not a dream, but an ambition." Cue Pain's Theme... "There is no hope in this pathetic world, nothing goes the way it should. That's why I shall now build a new world, by first destroying yours." This got gasps from everywhere in the entire game. Somewhere else in the world, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Klein, Agil and Leafa all were listening to this as well. Kirito stared angrily at the screen, he didn't think it would happen yet again. "From here on out, your world's destruction shall commence. In one year, there will no longer be a world for all of you to live in. For those who will take this as a joke, I do not lie, I can tell you that. For those who wish to log out, I highly recommend you don't, for when your world is destroyed, there will be no world to live in, which is why I'm offering to let you live here. The game shall transfer your consciousness into the system I created, if you do take this offer, you shall be spared from the world's destruction."

Kirito's eyes and ears couldn't believe what he was hearing. This guy wasn't trapping them in the game, but destroying the world? That's more than 100 times worse than trapping people in a game!

"However, I am not a man without mercy. For those who complete Ninja Storm Online, you and any 100 people you choose shall be spared from the world's destruction." What Obito then thought is, 'So you all can live, while the world is destroyed, watch in horror as everyone and everything is destroyed, and know the pain I know.' Obito thought and then spoke again. "That is all." Obito disappeared from the screen, Tenshi gave a bow and then disappeared.

Obito sitting in his office thought what he didn't say. 'While those who try and complete and game and those who choose to stay there to avoid the world's destruction mess around. My system shall collect their life energy, once I have enough, I shall unleash the full version of my infinite tsukuyomi on my world. And finally, finally, my plan will be complete. Soon Rin, soon. And the best part is, this time, Naruto Uzumaki cannot stop me!'

 **The more reviews, follows and favorites I get, the more convinced I am to continue writing this fanfic! If you have anything to say, say it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Oath of the Phoenix

'The infinite tsukuyomi grants the victim's greatest desires, this game is merely a 'beta test' as the people here say, it will take time before the final version of the infinite tsukuyomi is unleashed. This game has been formulated to almost completely match my world, with a few twists in store for the players. Now all there is to do is wait, but first.' Obito laid on a bed next to a new console. 'Let's play some games.' Obito put on the nervegear and now he was ready for a little fun. "Link Start." He said.

Kirito's eyes were as big as they could get, his entire brain was gasping and his heart was beating like a rapid runner. The creator of this game didn't want to trap them here or anything, but destroy the world? Now it was almost better to stay in the game instead, which was rather ironic at this point. "Kirito? You don't think what he said was true? Do you?" Asuna said looking at him with a worried face.

"I don't know." Kirito said under a grumble of his breath and looking down at the floor. "But he seemed serious." Kirito began speaking, he was almost at a loss for words. "And it's too risky to not take it seriously." He added after awhile of thinking.

"So, what should we do?" Asuna wondered. But she knew the one way. Actually, she almost knew herself what Kirito was going to say.

"What else?" Kirito asked, it was rhetorical. Kirito took out his katana and honed it sharpening his skills. "We have to complete this game within the year, and then stop him. There's nothing more we can do." Kirito said narrowing his eyes on his blade.

Asuna then mentioned, "But it took 2 years for us to complete SAO, how are we going to complete this game in one year?"

Kirito sighed putting his katana back on his back, "I don't know. But we have to try." Kirito said determined to do this anyways. "First things first, we need to find the others and learn the mechanics of the game." Kirito said, Asuna gave a stern nod and the two ran off to find the others. Ironically they both ran with their hands out behind them, instinct? Maybe?

What neither player saw was a strange figure in the shadows watching them from the branches of a nearby tree hiding in the leaves. "Hmmm..." He breathed with a lot of breath. Then he disappeared using the teleportation jutsu.

In Konohagakure...Town...

In Konohagakure, there were multiple people all around. Probably a bunch of villagers. Some others wore shinobi headbands with the symbol for Konoha on them. However they all had a yellow bar above them so they were classified as NPC's. There were restaurants around, Kirito passed a dango shop and saw a young pink haired girl leaving it. "Maybe I'll eat some dango later, can we?" Kirito said to Asuna. "Fine, but you're paying." Asuna responded. "Aww..." Kirito sighed, he didn't have much money (ryo) in this world, or in the real world either for that matter.

"Okay, now where would they be?" Kirito asked as he and Asuna looked around the streets of the town. "Hmm." Kirito is suddenly passed by a guy running in panic, as he bumped into Kirito, he made out the running man's words as. "NOO! NOO! HELP! AHH!" Probably a new player who was panicking, no one could say they hadn't exactly seen that before, such as in SAO. Kirito and Asuna look at each other and then both shrug before continuing to walk.

"Ah, there you are!" Kirito turns around to see Klein running into a big old hug with him. "Klein!" Kirito said happily ruffling the guy's hair. "Oh man, you're okay. Did you hear what that guy said? We're doomed!" Klein exclaimed.

Kirito shook his head. "No we're not. Look, we're going to stop this, we need your help too. Are you in?" Kirito asked holding out his hand.

"HA! Course I am!" Klein shook Kirito's hand so hard he almost fell over and then held up his fist with a determined face. He loved this type of stuff. "Okay, we got to find the others. Come on." Kirito said. Asuna and Klein following right behind him. Kirito and Asuna quickly both sent Klein a friend request, which Klein gladly accepted.

Klein's Profile

 **Klein Namikaze**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Namikaze**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release(s): Lightning Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Raijin Katana**

Kirito walking through the busy streets looked around for more of his friends. At this moment all of them probably picked similar looking avatars to the ones they picked in one of the three RPG's they played before. Kirito was a little to busy wondering what happened to everyone to notice someone that he bumped into. "Oh sorry." Kirito chuckled to the black haired girl he bumped into.

"It's fine." The girl he bumped into replied, who then walked off. She had a yellow bar above her head so Kirito knew she was just another NPC. 'I wonder how NPC's react to?' Kirito ran some thoughts around his head, like if he punched an NPC in the middle of nowhere, or if he touched a girl NPC in the wrong place. Or maybe pulling a prank on an NPC, those were all thoughts for later when he didn't have the world at stake. Kirito continued walking forward.

A few hours later Kirito, Klein and Asuna arrived at a large field somewhere outside of the village they were just in. Suddenly two people jump out of the trees and attack the three. Kirito quickly reacted and slashed them both away with his katana. He looked at the two enemies, there were red bars so therefore they were enemies the game generated. Kirito begins fighting one with his katana, the rogue ninja attacked as well with his kunai. Kirito had experience, in fact three games worth of it, for his sword skill so it was almost at his maximum level. He easily overpowered the rogue ninja and slashed him three times in the chest and then took his head off. Kirito turns to see Asuna and Klein fighting the other rogue ninja. Of course they both had plenty of experience. As Asuna jumps back Klein holds his katana and then speeding faster than the average person could he slashes the rogue ninja instantly with a quick swipe of his blade. "Flying Raijin Slice!" Klein yelled out as the rogue ninja collapsed. Both enemies disappeared into crystals, as enemies did in the game.

"That was easy." Klein said putting his katana back.

"Wow, that was cool! How'd you do that?" Kirito asked putting his katana on his back as well.

"I don't know?" Klein said. "I kinda just had to instinct to. Do it?" Or rather, in SAO Klein did have a similar technique, but it could have also been the mechanics of the game they were currently in.

"Huh." Kirito said he pondered it and rubbed his chin with his fingers.

"It's probably the mechanics of the game." Asuna mentioned.

"Yeah, probably." Kirito said, it wasn't something to ponder at the moment since it was best to discuss this with all of his friends at once. "Come on, we've still got to find the others." The three of them walked off again.

Meanwhile...In another field...

"HA!" Silica and Lisbeth were now back to back. Surrounded by 10 rogue ninja. They weren't as experienced as Kirito in sword fighting, plus the rogue ninja were using ninjutsu, which neither of them had even tried using yet. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu." A rogue ninja unleashes the fireball at the two.

Jumping in to stop them was Agil. "I've got your backs." Agil already read the manual, and he was already a veteran at gaming so he was probably the best learner for new RPGs. He said blocking the flames with a greatsword he had. "Thank you." Silica said attacking another rogue ninja with her small blade. Lisbeth did the same using a battle mace and shield. Agil attacks again weaving some hand signs, "Fire Style, Burning Ash!" Agil blows out a smoke attack from his mouth at five of the rogue ninja then he trips the pin that he blew and the fire explodes. "Try ninjutsu! Hurry!" Agil shouted out to the other two and continued to fight the next rogue ninja.

"Right!" Silica said, she weaved signs pretty slow, but she used it in time just before the rogue ninja nailed her with a kunai attack. "Water Style, Wild Water Wave!" Silica unleashes a stream of water from her mouth at one of the rogue ninja who is hit and falls over disappearing into crystals. "I did it!" Silica happily said, but it's short lived as two rogue ninja come up from behind her and attack, she turns around with a surprised expression and is too slow to react, but in a flash, Klein rushes in and slashes one of the ninja destroying him on the spot. The other ninja surprised by the first one being taken down doesn't notice Kirito coming in from above and taking his head off with a single quick swipe. Agil nodded in approval as he kills the one he was dealing with. Asuna nails one more ninja with a stab through the heart with her Rapier. The six of them regroup after all the rogue ninja were defeated.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked. The three of them nodded. "Thank you Kirito." Silica said. "You look good." Agil added seeing Kirito's outfit which Kirito gladly nodded to. The six send each other some friend requests.

Agil's Profile

 **Agil Sarutobi**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Sarutobi**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release(s): Fire Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Leaf Greatsword**

Silica's Profile

 **Silica Inuzuka**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Inuzuka**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release(s): Water Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Fang Dagger**

Lisbeth's Profile

 **Lisbeth Yamanaka**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Yamanaka**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release(s): Yin Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Iron Mace**

Kirito nodded as he got three more of his friends. "Okay, that leaves Sinon and Leafa. Let's find them before they get in trouble." Kirito said and then running off with the others following him.

Meanwhile...

Sinon and Leafa are completely surrounded by rogue ninja. It was unfortunate for them that they accidently went outside the village borders and now were in very dangerous territory. More than 100 rogue ninjas surrounded them, and yet they were still beginners at this game. Leafa fought using a longsword she chose, while Sinon fought with her own hands. It wasn't her own choice though, but it was more like instinct made her fight in a way she never was familiar with. It was an odd way of fighting using her palms, but it seemed to be working so she continued.

Leafa is kicked down by rogue ninja and Sinon is overwhelmed. There were simply too many for new players like them. "HEY!" Kirito and the others jump in from the cliff above them. Kirito attacks the rogue ninja, but he is kicked back by one. "Are you okay?" Kirito asked looking at the two. "We're okay." Sinon replied, "But now we're surrounded." She added.

"We can't die now..." Kirito mumbled. "Even if we are beginners, we have to try and win." Kirito said determined while wielding his sword as a mob of rogue ninja surrounded them. Suddenly another player jumps in from above. "Huh?"

Quick as a flash and wearing a red coat the player slashes through the rogue ninja as if they were nothing. He kicks the ninja and dodges every single attack they made on him. With glowing red and purple eyes through the mask he wore. The player kills the rogue ninja with absolute ease, running through he only uses taijutsu, but being so strong he dodges everything and defeats every rogue ninja in the area. He then greets the team.

Now they could get a good look at him. The player was about 190 cm tall, probably a college student or maybe an early adult. He wore a dark orange-ish coat that went below his knees, a black shirt and pants underneath with black boots. His true face was hidden by a metal mask which had orange eyes covering his real eyes. And to top it off he had large spiky blond hair. "Are you okay?" The player said, his voice was disguised by the mask he wore to a deeper voice than his assumed real one.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked in gasp of the player's skills. It wasn't everyday he saw such a powerful player so early.

"My name is Phoenix." Phoenix replied. Kirito could confirm it by Phoenix's name under his nearby players menu. Kirito took a look at Phoenix's health bar, it said 1000 Health Points and 700 Chakra points. That was way higher than all of them. And yet the game only released a little while ago. Kirito did have his suspicions on Phoenix, but he then looked at him trying to be respectful before he tried anything hasty.

"Phoenix?" Kirito repeated. This was a video game, Phoenix was probably just a gamer name, it was pretty cool too. "I think you owe me a thank you." Phoenix said. "Oh right, thanks for that." Kirito smiled, the others also repeated Kirito's thank you.

"So tell me? What are a bunch of new players doing in a place like this?" Phoenix asked. The place they were currently in was a place for at least Chunin-Level players, though Phoenix was a jonin-level player, which also surprised Kirito again.

"Sorry, we just got lost." Kirito replied sheepishly. He was right that beginner shouldn't be in a place like this.

"I see, what do you plan to do in this game? With this revelation we received?" He asked again, referring to Obito's speech about his plan. He needed to know for his own purposes.

"Easy." Kirito gave Phoenix a determined look, he held up his fist and talked with great pride and confidence, in his mind that was what a very high level player of SAO, ALO and GGO was supposed to talk. "We'll defeat this Toshihiro Bayahiki and then stop this game and the world's destruction."

They couldn't see it, but Phoenix's face narrowed on them and then he looked away scoffing at them as if that was merely a joke. "Hmmf, do you really think that you can do that? Go home and leave this to more experienced players. You'll only suffer defeat by defeat. Go home, it's for the best." Phoenix said, but his voice taunted Kirito.

"What?" Kirito wondered if he heard Phoenix right.

"I said go home, you're just a child and an overconfident brat. You could never stop this game." Phoenix said repeating what he said before a different way.

Kirito's eyebrows narrow down on his eyes and he glares at Phoenix's orange metal eyes. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Kirito said angrily. "I'll fight even if I am a beginner, I'll become the best player this game has ever seen, do you hear me?!" He said staring at Phoenix. Phoenix didn't even flinch. Asuna added on. "Kirito is stronger than you think!" Klein added on a supportive. "Yeah!" The others also said the same thing.

"Oh, is that so. Then why don't we fight then. Here and now, if you defeat me, I'll acknowledge you as someone worthy of completing this game. I'll even throw in my sword as a reward." Phoenix said surprising Kirito for only a brief moment when Kirito replied. "Done!" Kirito said immediately without thinking, he took out his katana and prepared for battle.

Asuna then said to Kirito standing in front of him. "Wait, Kirito, this guy just defeated those enemies like they were nothing, are you sure about this?" She asked, whether Kirito noticed or not, this was a foolhardy type of decision, however Kirito did have a habit of doing this type of thing before, and it didn't seem to end badly those other times, but there was a bad feeling about this time.

"Kirito." Leafa said concerned of her big brother. Sure Kirito had challenged powerful players before, but this guy seemed a little too much.

"This won't take long, in a one on one. I won't lose." Kirito said very determined and pointing his katana at Kirito.

"Have it your way." Phoenix said as they stood at each other preparing to fight. Phoenix chuckled at Kirito's hasty decisions. 'I'll put this fool in his place.' Phoenix thought.

"Okay, if I win, you admit I'm stronger, and your sword is mine. Deal?" Kirito asked. "Deal." Phoenix said sighing at Kirito's boldness, he was a complete fool in Phoenix's eyes, but sometimes the fool becomes the wild card and makes a comeback, Phoenix was aware of that.

The others looked at the two as they began from a safe distance, Asuna and Leafa looked with worried and confident expressions at once, Sinon only glared. Klein was completely confident, the others had their own doubts, but they all believed in Kirito. Agil called out, "Begin!" Phoenix said as he rushed at Kirito. Kirito took out his sword and blocks Phoenix's sword, which was a black sword with three spikes on each side, Kirito smiled at the sword that would soon be his. Kirito began his counterattack against Phoenix, he was a master at sword fighting, but to his surprise, Phoenix stopped every one of his attacks cold and blocked every strike he did, it was almost as if Phoenix knew Kirito's attack before Kirito even used it. Kirito slashed with all his might, but Phoenix was one step ahead as he blocks it and then overpowers Kirito with brute force pushing Kirito backwards, fumbling and then regaining balance to attack again. Kirito continued to attack Phoenix, but he didn't get through to Phoenix at all. Phoenix kicks Kirito right in the stomach and he goes flying backwards and into a nearby tree.

"KIRITO!" Leafa said worried. "Don't worry." Asuna said putting her hand on Leafa's shoulder. "Kirito...come on." Asuna mumbled, Kirito got out of more dim situations than this, Asuna was pretty confident that Kirito could win, but now she wasn't so sure as Phoenix seemed to be just a good of a swordsman as Kirito was. Kirito gets up groaning, Phoenix had more experience, not the mention way more physical power than he did, as well as the size advantage against Kirito. Despite Kirito's experience in sword fighting from a total of three games, Phoenix was still stronger.

"I need to try." Kirito said to himself. He remembered Tenshi said ninjutsu as one of the main ways of attack, he knew he couldn't win if he didn't use it. "Here we go." Kirito makes some more hand signs. "Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!" Kirito unleashes a fireball at Phoenix.'

'Yes!' Asuna thought thinking it would work, far from the truth though. Sinon glared at the fireball and then wasn't surprised at Phoenix's next move, she had full confidence in Kirito, but she wasn't an idiot to the laws of power either. Phoenix swipes his arm like a mere fan and the flames are completely stopped and dispelled with a single wave of the hand.

"No way!" Asuna exclaimed.

"He just deflected it?" Klein asked in shock.

Phoenix glares at Kirito with a disapproving look that Kirito couldn't see. "Did you think a weak attack like that could stop me?" Phoenix said disappointed of Kirito's attack power.

"Try this one for size!" Phoenix waves his own hand signs much faster than Kirito could, almost faster than the eye could see and unleashes a fireball jutsu as well, it was big, very big, almost 10 times bigger than Kirito's. Kirito gasps as the fireball jutsu collides with him and he's blown right off his feet and onto the ground with a massive explosion where the fireball collided with him and the ground being covered in burn marks.

"KIRITO!" Leafa almost goes to help him, but is stopped by Phoenix's warning. "If you interfere, you're next." Phoenix said sternly. Leafa instantly stops in her tracks and moves backwards gasping hard and angrily staring at Phoenix who seemed unfazed by it, but she turned her attention to Kirito. Kirito groaned as he got up. His health bar was at 25% now, and his chakra bar was at about 88% while Phoenix didn't take any damage at all.

"So, where's your big mouth now?" Phoenix mocked. "I thought you would show me your power and prove you're worthy? I guess that was all a joke."

"Damn it..." Kirito mumbled, he was getting angrier with Phoenix's every word. "If this keeps going Kirito will lose." Sinon said, her tone made her seem like she was expecting this. "Losing this early...it's not going to be good." Agil mentioned. The others looked on with worried faces. "Come on! You can do it!" Klein shouted out. "We're with you!" Silica added on. "GO KIRITO!" Asuna shouted out to him.

Kirito stands up once more and briefly nods to the others before staring back at his opponent deep in thought. 'They're right, I can't lose. Okay brute force wouldn't work on him, in that case.' He had to somehow lure Phoenix in and then go in for the kill. "Okay..." Kirito ran at Phoenix. "Are you that desperate?" Phoenix asked as he struck at Kirito. Kirito jumps above Phoenix. "Wow, I didn't think I could jump that high?" Kirito mumbled, but his instincts let him jump so high. Phoenix jumped after Kirito.

"Kirito!" Asuna threw her Rapier at Kirito in the air, who caught it to use dual-wield. "Okay, here we go." Kirito said confidently wielding his two blades. He was one of the best dual wielders in the entire game of SAO and ALO.

"Impudent brat." Phoenix mumbled about Asuna as he jumped at Kirito. "HA!" Kirito attacks Phoenix in the air, first blocking his sword and then slashing with rapid attacks by his two swords. Kirito was confident he could win if he continued. Kirito unleashed more and more slashes at Phoenix, which all seemed to hit Phoenix dead on. Kirito stabs him right through the stomach and then thought. 'It's over.' Kirito was surprised as Phoenix suddenly disappeared in smoke. It was just a shadow clone.

"A clone?" Leafa said surprised. "That was a clone jutsu!" Sinon pointed out. The others look above Kirito to see the real Phoenix. "Kirito look out!" Asuna said.

"Oh no!" Kirito said looking behind him, he was defenseless in the air. "Time to die! Fire Style, Burning Phoenix Strike!" Phoenix dives at Kirito ramming Kirito into the ground engulfed in massive flames and then Phoenix jumps off as Kirito explodes behind him. Massive smoke from the impact blasts at everyone else making them almost fall over and cover their eyes and cough from the smoke.

"KIRITO!" Everyone said as the dust and smoke clears up. Asuna runs over to Kirito who's health bar just reached zero on her menu. "Oh no..." Leafa joins her second, as well as the others surrounding Kirito when he shatters into crystals.

"Don't worry, he won't die..." Phoenix said. Unlike SAO, you couldn't die in this game, however death does mean losing all items, losing all gained abilities, reverting back to rank one and losing all experience. It's a basic restart of the game.

"YOU...You...AHH!" Asuna runs at Phoenix with her fist ready to punch. "CHA!" Phoenix stops the punch catching it with his hand. Asuna gasps at Phoenix's eyes seemed to glare at her like daggers, even through his metal mask. Phoenix throws Asuna by her arm and making her slam right into Sinon making the two fall over.

"How could you be so cruel?!" Leafa asked tearing up.

"Defeat means losing everything..." Phoenix said making the others look at him with confused and yet angry and crying stares. "Remember that, all of you..." Phoenix added on.

"What's wrong with you?!" Klein takes out his katana and runs at Phoenix, but he's stopped by Silica and Lisbeth who grab his arms. "Let me go!" Klein yelled wanting to take Phoenix down so badly, no matter the odds. "If you attack him, he'll destroy you!" Lisbeth said desperately trying to hold Klein back. "Damn you..." Klein put his katana back and calmed down.

"This is your warning. DO NOT INTERFERE." Phoenix said sternly before jumping away in a mere flash using teleportation jutsu. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Kirito could swear he heard Phoenix laughing at him even from the beyond the grave, after leaving everyone else a wreck to see Kirito defeated so easily.

"Kirito..." Asuna said shedding a few tears looking down at the place where Kirito was defeated, the others as well did the same.

Kirito respawns in the same field he was in before, but he collapses to his knees on the ground. "NO!" Kirito yelled out. He hadn't lost like this for a long time. "NO! NO! NO!" Kirito punched the ground hard for his defeat in the game so easily. It was a major impact on his pride. Kirito then felt a strange energy flow through him, he was confused as the energy seemed to affect his eyes and then he felt much stronger. 'What's this? I feel stronger? What's going on?' Kirito asked himself as he stared into the distance, he couldn't see his newly awakened red eyes.

Kirito had unlocked the Sharingan.

 **Okay that's the chapter. Follow, Favorite, Review, any of them makes me more determined to write. I may get writer's block later so don't expect chapters to come out so quickly.**

 **Can anyone guess who Phoenix is? Tell me who you think in the reviews if you have a guess.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Fallen Shall Rise

"Kirito! Kirito!" Asuna yelled out looking for her defeated boyfriend. "Kirito!" Asuna doesn't notice that she bumps into someone. "Oh sorry." Asuna said to the one she bumped into. "It's fine." The black haired girl she bumped into said, then she walked off. "Huh?" Asuna looked back at the girl she bumped into. 'It's, the same girl.' Asuna thought, it was the same girl Kirito bumped into a little while ago. The same NPC girl, Asuna ignored her and continued looking for Kirito.

"KIRITO!"

Kirito heard that voice, he looked to the distance, his eyes seemed to react to her voice. 'I can see?' Kirito runs towards his sense, it was almost like he could see Asuna, in an odd way, but he could see it. "Asuna!" Kirito was running towards Asuna full speed.

"Kirito, are you okay?" Asuna asked still worried of him.

"I'm okay." Kirito said, but he looked downward in depression. "Although, I checked my inventory. All my money and items are gone, and the experience I just earned too...a bummer." Kirito said. "Even my sword..." Kirito said depressed.

Asuna put her hand on Kirito's shoulder. "It's okay, you'll get that guy back." Asuna said with an nod when Kirito looked back at her.

"Thanks Asuna." Kirito said confidently. "I'll beat Phoenix and then I'll stop Toshihiro Bayahiki too." He added. "But first, we have to learn how to play this game properly too."

"Right." Asuna agreed, the other all adding in a confident nod "Oh yeah, right." Sinon scrolls down her menu and sends Kirito over a friend request. Leafa does the same thing. Kirito accepts the requests nodding to them, he now had all his friends as friends on his menu.

Sinon's Profile

 **Sinon Hyuga**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Hyuga**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release: Yang Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Hyuga Sword**

Leafa's Profile

 **Leafa Senju**

 **Rank: Academy Student**

 **Clan: Senju**

 **Affiliation: None**

 **Nature Release: Wind Release**

 **Health Points Max: 250**

 **Chakra Max: 100**

 **Weapons: Forest Blade**

Kirito nods now that all of them were together at last. "Okay, the first thing you should do is find yourself a new weapon Kirito." Agil mentioned, Kirito nodded to Agil's suggestion. "But where would I get another weapon?" Kirito asked, his friends didn't have clue.

"I could try making one for you." Lisbeth suggested. The others looked at her. "Yeah, I still have my blacksmithing skills. I could probably make a sword for you." She added on.

"Thanks Liz." Kirito said happily, "But we need materials for that, and we don't have much sufficient material." Agil mentioned. There were many swords in the entire game, Kirito needed the best one possible at the moment.

"You need a sword guy?" Kirito flinched a little and looked behind him. There was a boy with white hair, amber eyes, he wore a white shirt and a overcoat that was silver. He had light blue pants and brown boots. He looked only about 15-16 years old.

"And you are?" Asuna asked suspicious of him after their encounter with a stranger the last time ended in disaster.

"Riaru." The boy replied. Kirito checked his menu for Riaru, the name translated to 'real' or 'truth.' His Health points were 350, his chakra points were 250. They were also pretty high, though not nearly as high as Phoenix was, and it had been a few hours of the game, so it probably wasn't impossible, though he was probably a beta tester or something like that. His rank said Genin, so he was one rank above what the gang was currently. According to the manual the ranks of the game went from Academy Student, to Genin, to Chunin, to Pre-Jonin, to Full-Jonin, to Anbu, to Kage Guard, to Guardian Ninja, to Kage, which was the highest of the ranks. Currently all of the gang were academy students, Phoenix was a Full-Jonin, four levels ahead, so it was obvious he would win the battle with any of them easily.

"Who exactly are you?" Klein asked shrugging his eyes curious of the guy. No one couldn't tell Riaru's clan without actually friending him.

"Oh, no one special." Riaru said scratching the back of his head. "I'm just every other player." He said with his hands behind his head as if he was resting on a pillow.

Kirito shrugged, however he had his doubts on Riaru, since Phoenix wasn't so friendly, he wasn't so trusting. "So what did you mean by 'you need a sword guy?'" He asked.

"Yeah, I can give you an awesome sword!" Riaru said happily.

Asuna moving closer to get a good look at Riaru. "How?" She asked. "Easy. You're an Uchiha clan member, right?" Riaru asked Kirito.

"Yeah." Kirito responded.

"Good, you'll fit this sword perfectly!" Riaru opened up his inventory and took out his sword. "Check it out!" Riaru held up a sword, it was a longsword, probably one of the more powerful swords in the game. "I got this sword from my friend! Take a look." Riaru went to his menu and showed the description of the sword to the others.

 _Itachi's Katana: A powerful blade when infused with the power of the Uchiha clan. Has been used to slaughter clans._

"You can have it!" Riaru said cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot, I owe you one." Kirito said reaching to take the katana.

"NO! Not for free silly! You can have it. Only, and only...if you give me 1,000,000 ryo!"

"1,000,000 ryo?" Kirito repeated in shock and even taking a step backwards in surprise. "I have no ryo..."

"Oh well!" Riaru put the katana back in his inventory. "If you don't want it, I'm gone!" Riaru said disappearing with a single flash.

"What was that?" Asuna asked about Riaru disappearing, she turned around to see Sinon already on it.

"Umm..." Sinon looked through the manual for the list of jutsu. "It's called the teleportation jutsu, it allows the user to move long distances within seconds." She replied to Kirito.

'Note to self, learn teleportation jutsu.' Kirito mentally noted.

Later...

Kirito sighed sitting on a swing on a tree nearby what seemed to be an academy in the village. 'How am I supposed to get 1,000,000 ryo...' He thought. Kirito knew he wouldn't stand much of a chance against other players, let alone Phoenix, if he didn't even have a weapon. He was also thinking of ways to get the 1 million ryo he need to buy the sword off of Riaru, but so far things came up with nothing. All beginning players started with just 1000 ryo, and Kirito lost all his ryo after being defeated by Phoenix.

'I barely know how to play this game too...' Kirito sighed. 'How am I supposed to clear this game when I don't even know where to start.' Kirito thought depressed, it might have been the defeat from Phoenix, but he now saw how long of a journey he had in front of him.

"Ha..." Kirito sighs, 'Guess the only way to earn that much ryo. Is to do quests.' Kirito goes to his menu and scrolls down his list of quests which were a bunch of boring quests. Like cleaning a shop, finding a lost cat, painting the fence. Kirito sighs. 'This type of stuff isn't for me...' Kirito sighs again leaning his head on the swing's rope. 'But I guess I have no choice...'

Kirito accepted all the quests and then his map showed him the closest place for the missions. Kirito hated chores, he did, though he did them when he was at home, that was only one a day or so. But this was ridiculous, games were supposed to get him away from chores! Not give him more! He really wanted to just go into a plain field and kill time, but Sinon had informed him earlier that the only way to rank up was to do these quests, which were albeit more chores than actual quests.

Kirito worked all day until sunset. Though his real body probably wasn't too bad in reality, he was up all day doing the 'quests' he accepted which included. Painting a fence, a very long fence... Finding a lost cat, which took 2 hours. Babysitting a child, which got lost and he had to find, which costed him half his ryo payment from that mission. Cleaning a store, which he failed at and took another 3 hours after knocking over 50 large bottles of wine and having to clean up the mess. And finally he and to clean out a library. All in all the day got him 15,000 ryo, but he was still nowhere close from the 1,000,000 minimum needed to by Riaru for the sword he wanted.

He rested on the ledge of a hill sighing. 'I can't take another day of this...' He moaned. Asuna came up to him. "Kirito, are you okay?" She asked. "UGH!" Kirito falls right backward onto the grass behind him. "I just did an entire day of chores ... IN ... A ... VIDEO ... GAME." He said exhausted. 'When I do find the creator of this game, I will punch his face in one time extra for this...' Asuna smiled with a little giggle at Kirito. "Oh Kirito..." Asuna sighed now, Kirito rolled his eyes. "How about a little dinner? Agil and Klein gathered some food from the forest and I'll whip up some sandwiches for you?" She said. Kirito sprang up from the ground. "Sandwiches...oh yeah..." He said nodding with a smirk, which made Asuna tilt her head a little and then they both walked off.

Kirito munched down on a sandwich Asuna made. Her cooking skills followed her into the game since it was the same system as SAO so she knew how to really cook in this game. Though in real life, it was another story. "They're good as always Asuna." Kirito mumbled while he chewed. Asuna nodded kindly as the others also were eating things she made. "I'm glad." She replied.

"Man, you're good." Klein commented feeling full from his meal, he leaned back in his chair.

"Okay." Sinon takes out the manual. "Now to matters, we need to figure out some way for Kirito to earn the 1 million ryo needed for Riaru's sword." The others nodded and payed attention. "According to the manual. Bosses give a lot of ryo, but we don't know where the bosses are, so we need to try something else."

"Okay, isn't there some sort of boss we could try?" Klein asked.

"Hmm..." Sinon flipped through the pages of the manual. "Okay, here we go. There are such things as bounties."

"Bounties?" Silica questioned.

"Yes, these are rogue ninja who if captured will grant a big reward to whoever does it."

"How much?" Kirito asked.

"Ummm." Sinon looks through the list of bounties. "It seems, 10,000 for the lowest one. And up to. WOAH! 1,000,000,000 for the highest."

"WHAT?!" Asuna said surprised of an award 1000 times the amount Kirito needed.

"Who has that bounty?!" Silica asked.

"Uh-oh..." Sinon said. Then then enlarged her menu for them all to see. The profile read.

 _Phoenix_

 _Bounty: 1,000,000,000_

 _Rank X_

"That guy has the highest bounty in the game?!" Asuna said surprised of this.

"There might be higher bounties that we haven't unlocked yet, but I'm not sure." Sinon replied. "Either way, he holds he highest bounty." Sinon said.

"And he was right in front of me earlier!" Kirito said enraged. "If only I beat him then! Damn it!" Kirito slams his fist into the wall.

"It's alright..." Leafa said gently stroking Kirito's back.

Kirito sighs and turns around. "Who looks easy enough for us to take down Sinon?" Kirito asked.

"Let's see, this guy seems easy enough." Sinon points out another rogue ninja.

 _Zabuza Momochi_

 _Bounty: 1,000,000 ryo_

 _Rank: A_

"Okay, that's just enough, let's do this." Kirito said determined.

Ranks in this game go from D-rank, to C-rank, to B-rank, to A-rank, to AA-rank, to 3A-rank, to S-rank, to SS-rank, and finally X-rank as the hardest.

"Wait!" Leafa said quickly stopping Kirito in his tracks. "This mission is A-rank, that's recommended for higher level players. At the least the chunin level. That's two levels above ours, at least that's what I heard. I'm not sure about this."

"You're right..." Kirito mumbled. 'One year...' Kirito thought about what Obito said. "But we have no time to waste. We only have one year to win this game, or else we're all dead. We have to take that risk." Kirito said bravely staring at all of them who had mixed reactions.

Leafa wasn't even going to try to convince Kirito otherwise. She knew him well enough to know that Kirito wouldn't say no to something like this. "Okay, but we're all going with you." The others all nodded to Leafa's statement.

Kirito nodded. "Okay, let's go."

"Wait, it's night." Asuna pointed out. Kirito sighed again.

Sinon mentions. "I think it's best if we all log out now, we'll need some time to rest."

"Yeah, I guess. See you all later." Kirito waved goodbye to them. All at once they all hit the logout button on their menu.

Kazuto removes his nervegear in the world of reality. He looks out the window and wonders. 'Will the world really be destroyed?' He asked himself.

Meanwhile...

'I have to end this...I just have too. Hopefully the ones I encountered won't interfere. I have to be patient, let events play out. There's no going back.' Through a ripple in time and space, kamui erased the body signaling the transportation.

 **I'll explain my reasoning behind each of the player's clans.**

 **Kirito: Isn't it obvious? He loves wearing black!**

 **Asuna: Her behavior kinda reminds me of Kushina Uzumaki. So why not.**

 **Klein: One of his attacks in SAO reminded me of Minato's jutsu.**

 **Agil: He's a veteran, and the third hokage was always a veteran to me.**

 **Sinon: I was thinking about her sharpshooting skills, now she still has that ability only even better.**

 **Leafa: It just seems like she belongs in the forest, like a Senju does.**

 **Silica: She was already a beast tamer in SAO, so why not now?**

 **Lisbeth: I was thinking she could be the using medical ninjutsu since we really don't see her fight a lot. Otherwise it was on a whim.**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite. The more the faster I write new chapters! Please give me support!**


	5. Chapter 5: Boss Battle

The Next Day...Morning...

Obito observed the large area of his video game domain through his mask as the sun arose over the digital hills though it looked realistic to him. It was as he remembered exactly from his real world. 'It's all going to plan. Those who interfere shall be destroyed. I hope no one is too dumb to attempt, but then again... There are some...it's redundant.' Obito thought before he disappeared into a ripple originating from his right eye.

Meanwhile...

Kirito entered the world of NSO once more. He and his friends regroup in a small cabin they rented out for the night. Today was the day they were going for the one mentioned in the bounty, Zabuza Momochi, in order to get the money needed to exchange for Riaru's powerful sword to replace Kirito's old one. "Okay, let's go." Kirito said walking off, he almost left the door when he was stopped by Leafa.

"Wait." Leafa goes over to Kirito and holds out to him her Forest Blade.

"Leafa?" Kirito questioned what she was doing and he was hesitant to take the blade.

"You need a temporary weapon. I'll be fine without it." Leafa said gesturing for Kirito to take her blade. "Please, you need it more than I do." She pleaded for him to take the sword.

Kirito first looked around and saw his other friends were nodding for him to take the blade in front of him. He narrowed his eyes on the blade and put his hand on the handle. "Okay." He takes the blade and puts it into his inventory. "I promise I'll give it back." Kirito walks out the door with the others following him.

Outskirts of Konohagakure...

Somewhere in the forest, the team walked towards where the map pointed out the bounty area was, which was covered by a large red shading. It was a little far, but probably worth it in the end since it was 1,000,000 ryo. This type of mission was done by chunin, two ranks ahead so this was a big push for the team.

"Hey, you aren't heading for the land of waves are you?" Someone came into view saying those words. He was about 19-20 years old. He wore a ragged and torn battle kimono, with fingerless gloves, boots, and mesh armor over his body. He possessed silvery-grey hair with red eyes, and his skin was a pale-peach color.

"Yeah, why?" Kirito replied bluntly.

"It's a little dangerous for young people like you. Isn't it?" The man mentioned.

"Doesn't matter, we're in the middle of a bounty hunt." Klein said walking to say his words to the man.

The man tilts his head. "Forget it, you'll all just be killed. It's not the best of ideas."

"Yeah right, we need the money from this bounty." Klein mentioned. "So please get out of our way."

"I cannot allow you to pass." The man said. "Only chunin and above stand a chance of surviving." He mentions.

Asuna walked to him and asked. "Who are you anyways?" She said with her hands on her hips.

"Saizo. At your service." Saizo said. "And..." Saizo took out a sword, it looked like a bone with spikes on it and a straight part for the handle. "I'm not afraid to stop you with force." He said wielding his sword.

Sinon takes a look at Saizo's data. He was a chunin. Health points 400, Chakra 340. He was pretty powerful.

"Well look Saizo. We need to move through." Sinon said and then walked by Saizo like he wasn't there.

Saizo grabs hold of Sinon's muffler with one hand and throws her backwards. Asuna catches her to help Sinon regain balance. "As I said. I can't allow it." Saizo said sternly.

"Look." Kirito began to speak closing his eyes. "We need to pass." Kirito said glaring at Saizo with his Sharingan, though he wasn't aware that his emotions had activated it. He voice was cold and strict.

Saizo looked in curiousity. 'I haven't seen those eyes yet. That must be the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan. I haven't seen it in person yet though...he might actually be able to?' Saizo's skull was pierced by Kirito's glare and words. He almost flinches, but he responds. "If you insist on passing. I will come with you, just in case." Saizo said.

"Whatever." Kirito's eyes turned back to normal as he walked by Saizo. "Come if you want." He said again. Asuna followed Kirito as well as the others following close behind.

'Interesting bunch.' Saizo thought as he followed.

What none of them saw was dark glowing eyes piercing the darkness behind the bushes staring at them. 'Could he be the one? I must confirm...' The eyes disappeared into pure darkness.

Land of Waves...

After a long boat ride over the ocean, the team arrived in the land of waves. It was kind of misty here. And in the game this wasn't safe territory. "This is it." Sinon said looking at her map. They were in the red zone.

"So where's this guy?" Kirito asked looking around.

Saizo looked behind him to see a large blade swinging at them like a boomerang. "DUCK!" Everyone ducked down hitting the dirt road to see the blade swing by over their heads and ramming directly into the nearby tree. Another person jumping onto the blade he stood with staring eyes at the group.

Kirito looked over the guy. He had a red bar over him so he was an enemy. "That's him." Sinon said confirming with her map and quest target identification.

"Okay, let's do this." Kirito takes out Leafa's Forest Blade to prepare for battle. Asuna takes out her rapier. Klein takes out his Raijin Katana. All the others took out their blades to prepare for battle. 'Get ready...' Kirito thought narrowing his eyes on Zabuza. The screen that everyone saw glowed red and the message showed.

 **-CAUTION!-**

 **-BOSS BATTLE!-**

 **-Zabuza Momochi-**

"Let's go!" Kirito yelled out as he charged to Zabuza.

'Seriously...those brats are challenging me?' He thought. Zabuza jumps down from the tree off the handle of his blade and kicks Kirito right back with a single shot. "To think noobs like you would try and defeat me..." Zabuza mumbled to them.

'Noobs?' Asuna thought, 'Rude...'

Saizo takes out his bone shredder sword and attacks Zabuza clashing his blade with Zabuza's Executioner's Blade. Zabuza kicks Saizo right back again.

'Of course I didn't expect this to be easy.' Asuna thought. She, Silica and Sinon all charge at Zabuza at once with their weapons armed. Zabuza is struck by the three.

"Got him!" Leafa said happily.

'Did they?' Saizo thought in question. Zabuza's body disappeared in water. It was just a water clone that was struck by the three. "Look out!" Saizo yelled out as Zabuza came from behind Asuna and almost took her head off with his blade if it weren't for Saizo grabbing Asuna away with a quick grab. Kirito comes from behind Zabuza with his blade and strikes at him. He only took a little damage. Zabuza's health bar didn't decrease much. Only from 100% to 97%. Kirito's blade was just too weak to do much damage. Zabuza roars and strikes at Kirito with his blade slashing him directly.

Kirito goes tumbling down with red marks on his body where he was slashed. Since this was a game the cut disappeared, but Kirito's health went down from 250 to 150, otherwise 60% of health remaining.

'He's strong...' Kirito thought, another few hits on himself and he'd be done for. 'Okay, let's try.' Kirito goes through the hand signs. 'Fire style, Fireball Jutsu.' Kirito breathes a fireball at Zabuza who was already clashing with Agil, sword to sword. Saizo comes in from above with his sword. 'Nowhere to run.' Kirito thought.

Zabuza doesn't look when another person jumps in. Haku kicks Saizo away from her master. "Sorry. I'm late Master Zabuza." Haku said. Saizo smashes into a tree and groans as he falls over. A clone of Zabuza goes over the imprisons Saizo in a water prison and wasn't letting him go.

"It's fine." Zabuza disappears in water avoiding the fireball that passed by and then appears behind Agil kicking him into the pond nearby. "These guys are just brats. They won't last long..." Zabuza mumbled as he wielded his blade ready to attack again. Haku took out a senbon and wielded it like a kunai.

"So then...let's go!" Zabuza charges in with his blade first slashing at Asuna who ducks the attack, but she's then kicked by him. Sinon comes in from the air with an attack however Haku throws some needles at her slowing her down. Zabuza reacts in time to completely block the attack and send Sinon flying backwards.

"Fire Style, Burning Ash!" Agil unleashes a smoke cloud at Zabuza, the others retreated backwards to not get caught in the smoke. He trips the pin and the smoke explodes. 'Got him.'

"HUH?" Agil is surprised as Zabuza got behind him so quickly. Zabuza slashes at him, if this wasn't a game Agil would have had his body taken off his legs.

Zabuza jumps again at Kirito weaving signs of his own. "Water style, Water Bullets." A stream of water heads towards Kirito. Asuna and Leafa quickly take action, "Wind style, Gale Palm!" Both of them clapped their hands together and a wind bursts from the clap both blocking the water bullets as best they could. This bought Kirito enough time to jump away from the bullets.

Kirito takes out some shuriken and throws them. His body seemed to just know how. Zabuza blocks them easily with his blade. "Water Dragon Jutsu." A massive spiral of water goes from Zabuza forming a dragon shaped attack. Klein zooms through the attack quickly with his katana weakening the structure. Sinon goes in front of Kirito and strikes the dragon with her palm, though it weakened it enough, Sinon was still sent flying. "Go get em Kirito." Klein groaned.

Silica and Lisbeth continued to try and strike Haku only to miss each time from Haku's spinning and attacks. He slashes them both down and then throws senbon at them. "Look out!" Agil comes in quickly and stops the senbon with his sword. He nods to the ones behind him and gets ready to fight.

'To think they would sacrifice themselves to save him... I should continue watching...' A figure in the distance.

"Crystal Ice Mirror technique." Haku says. Many ice mirrors are created around Agil, Silica and Lisbeth. Haku's reflection is shown on all of them. They all look around in shock. 'Damn, which one's the real one?' Agil thinks in question. Haku's images all throw needles at them. "Oh no!" Kirito seeing the three getting nailed by needles all around and even looking like a hedgehog.

Agil- 10% Health

Silica- 5% Health

Lisbeth- 5% Health

'Can't move...' Klein mumbled. 'I can't help...' Sinon groaned. 'Damn...am I finished...can't get out of this prison...' Saizo thought.

'I won't let them die!' Kirito runs towards Haku's ice mirrors, he wasn't sure what exactly to do in this moment, but he ran anyways. "Oh really?" Zabuza moved quickly and held his blade over Leafa's head in a mere moment using the hidden mist jutsu. He could take her head off at any moment. "You're dead." Zabuza mumbled. Asuna runs over to try and help Leafa, only to be kicked by Zabuza again and landing into the pond nearby.

Kirito only caught both of them through his eyes, four of his friends dead? He couldn't even stand the thought in the split second. His emotions started taking over. Kirito's Sharingan activated again, his red eyes glowing. "AHHH!" He zooms over to Haku's ice mirror as more senbon are shot at the others. It was like he was moving in slow motion, but his eyes saw the needles as if they were moving 10 time slower than normally. Kirito quickly runs over and throws shuriken aiming directly at the needles stopping a few and throwing kunai at the others, using the rebounding needles to stop more. All 100 needles were stopped with extremely careful timing and aim, Kirito wasn't even sure how did it himself.

'Too bad.' Zabuza thought, a mere second later and he would have taken Leafa's head off, but a second was too late. It was like something stopped him a quick swipe of the katana. Zabuza suddenly felt like his blade couldn't go further. It was like an invisible hand stopped his arm from going forward. 'Too bad for you...'

Kirito reacted with the time he had, which was more time than his regular could see. Kirito throws a quick needle that he grabbed from Haku's attack himself and he nails Zabuza's arm which was holding his blade. Leafa quickly ducks the attack with the second and jumps away. The prison holding Saizo also disappeared with Zabuza's injury.

"Now's my chance!" Kirito runs at Zabuza, he also catches a glimpse of Saizo. "Kirito!" Saizo throws his bone shredder sword at Kirito who catches it with ease, now dual wielding his swords he continues to charge. Zabuza despite his arm attacks Kirito too. Kirito stops Zabuza's blade with the forest blade and then nails Zabuza in the stomach with his bone shredder piercing through his body. Zabuza drops his sword on the ground as Kirito follows up with precise slashes, even more skilled now that he was using the Sharingan. Zabuza's health bar turned lower and lower. "HA!" Kirito slashes with an X-formation and Zabuza's body shatters into crystals and is destroyed. The screen glowing green showed the message.

 **-WINNER!-**

"Ha...ha..." He panted. 'I did it.' Kirito had won the boss battle.

Agil quickly takes action while Haku was distracted by his master being defeated. "Fire Style, Burning Ash!" Smoke gathers all around Haku's ice mirrors which are then exploded by Agil tripping the pin, he run out carrying Silica and Lisbeth to just barely avoid the explosion. Haku coughing as he got out of the attack, Klein rushes in. "FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Moving quickly Klein puts a lot of chakra into slashing Haku making his health go lower. Saizo jumped slashing Haku with what seemed to be a blade that was made out of bones. The odd thing was it seemed to just come out of his body. Haku shattered into crystals.

As Kirito suddenly glowed an odd color. He checked his profile as his rank changed to Genin. He had ranked up with the experience he had from the battle. "I ranked up." Kirito said in excitement. "Good job Kirito." Asuna said putting her hand on his shoulder. "Eh, you're little wet..." Kirito mumbled. "Oh..." Asuna laughed a little sheepishly. She twists her hair to let some of the water out. "Good job." Klein said with a thumbs up. "Congratulations." Leafa added. Saizo walked up to him last. "Well... You're better than I imagined." Saizo said with a smile.

Saizo walks over to Zabuza's sword, which seemed to not disappear. "I think you should keep this too." Saizo said giving it to Kirito. "Woah!" Kirito drops to his knees by how heavy the sword was. "I think I'll keep it for now..." Agil said putting the sword in his inventory, he was better at wielding swords like that anyways. "Oh yeah, here." Kirito said giving Saizo back his sword. Saizo nods and puts it back in his inventory. "And." He gives the forest blade back to Leafa. "Thank you." Leafa gladly accepted it back.

Kirito checks his items. His ryo count had increased to 1,005,000 so he now had enough to trade Riaru for his new sword. "Thanks, all of you." Kirito said.

"It's fine." Asuna replied. "We're behind you all the way." Klein said with loyalty. "Every day." Sinon added. "Of course." Silica added. "All as one." Agil said.

"We'll meet again for sure, Kirito." Saizo disappeared in smoke.

"Yeah." Kirito nodded. "Let's go too." They all nodded and headed back to the leaf village.

Konohagakure...

Riaru was just minding his own business as he walked through the streets. Kirito and the others rushed up to him panting from trying to look for them. "You all look like a mess." Riaru commented.

"Nevermind that." Kirito said while panting. "I've got your money. Time to fork over your sword."

"Oh, okay!" Riaru quickly takes it out. It was indeed the same one. Kirito went to his menu and was ready to transfer the ryo to Riaru.

"Okay, 1,000,000 ryo please!" Riaru said cheerfully. Kirito accepted and transferred to ryo to Riaru's account. "Wow! You actually got it!"

"Did you seriously think we'd fail?" Asuna asked.

"YES!" Riaru said bluntly.

"Nevermind here you go." Riaru handed the sword. Kirito happily accepted it.

"Pleasure doing business!" Riaru disappeared. He still was as happy as can be.

Kirito analyzed his blade. It looked interesting. "Try it out." Klein suggested, Kirito nodded.

Fields Nearby the Outskirts of Konohagakure...

Kirito had found five rogue ninja in the wild. The others stood back as Kirito attacked them with his newly acquired sword. A single slash, that was all it took for Kirito to shatter the ninja to pieces. Kirito glared in shock of the immense power his new sword had. He nodded with more than satisfaction, that boss battle was worth it.

'Just you wait, Phoenix, Bayahiki. I'll stop you both...' He said, more confident then ever, but he knew he still had a long road ahead of himself. But now, he was one step closer.

Meanwhile...

'Impressive...even wielding a weak weapon he's impressive. He's the one, I'm almost certain...we'll have to adjust our plan. He's the one...'


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery, Orion and Itachi

It's been two months of training. More and more players have chosen to transfer their minds to the game when multiple areas of the world have suddenly suffered natural disasters. Rumors going around that Toshihiro Bayahiki wasn't even human were going around. The team had trained endlessly to become stronger in that amount of time. However the game was far from completed. Throughout the months, multiple guilds have been formed. The team's guild is called, Sword Assault Outburst (S.A.O) and they've already gathered several other members.

Quick overview of character strengths...

* * *

 **Kirito Uchiha**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Clan: Uchiha**

 **Affiliation: Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Fire Release**

 **Health Points Max: 540**

 **Chakra Max: 430**

 **Weapons: Itachi's Katana**

* * *

 **Asuna Uzumaki**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Clan: Uzumaki**

 **Affiliation:** **Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Wind Release**

 **Health Points Max: 520**

 **Chakra Max: 500**

 **Weapons: Rapier, Whirlpool Rapier**

* * *

 **Klein Namikaze**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Clan: Namikaze**

 **Affiliation:** **Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Lightning Release**

 **Health Points Max: 530**

 **Chakra Max: 420**

 **Weapons: Raijin Katana**

* * *

 **Agil Sarutobi**

 **Rank: Pre-Jonin**

 **Clan: Sarutobi**

 **Affiliation:** **Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Fire Release**

 **Health Points Max: 590**

 **Chakra Max: 500**

 **Weapons: Leaf Greatsword, Executioner's Blade**

* * *

 **Silica Inuzuka**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Clan: Inuzuka**

 **Affiliation:** **Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Water Release**

 **Health Points Max: 370**

 **Chakra Max: 300**

 **Weapons: Fang Dagger, Fangblade**

* * *

 **Lisbeth Yamanaka**

 **Rank: Genin**

 **Clan: Yamanaka**

 **Affiliation:** **Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Yang Release**

 **Health Points Max: 350**

 **Chakra Max: 280**

 **Weapons: Giant Iron Mace**

* * *

 **Sinon Hyuga**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Clan: Hyuga**

 **Affiliation: Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release: Yang Release**

 **Health Points Max: 520**

 **Chakra Max: 390**

 **Weapons: Hyuga Sword**

* * *

 **Leafa Senju**

 **Rank: Chunin**

 **Clan: Senju**

 **Affiliation:** **Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release: Wind Release**

 **Health Points Max: 500**

 **Chakra Max: 400**

 **Weapons: Forest Blade**

* * *

'This is getting interesting...we'll move forward soon. I'll go with my plan first, then we'll save them.'

'I've told you again and again. He needs to die, he's too much of a threat already.'

'Don't think that way. Just don't...'

Meanwhile...

Kirito slashes apart a random pig in the wild. He was out gathering food for the others with Klein. Klein just killed a cow for some raw beef to cook. There were easier ways to get food, but there was always the need for some more experience. Still, two months in and only three bosses were defeated. Out of the bosses in the game, the manual said that in order to win the game, one, or one within that person's guild had to defeat all 20 bosses within the game as well as make it to Kage-level. That was the requirement. It wasn't as bad as in Sword Art Online, however the bosses were hidden within various spots in the game. They just took longer to find.

"Let's get this food back to the guys." Klein stated. He and Kirito put the food into their inventories and head back towards their home base, which was a building within the hidden leaf village, which was basically their home village in the land of fire, which was partially owned by them as the home turf. Throughout the game, many people have been claiming other nations as their own as well. The Lands of Earth, Water, Wind and Lightning were all claimed by various guilds and forces, like the actual great nations, these forces became enemies. Though the guild that got everyone's attention was a group called 'Akatsuki' probably the most powerful in the game. They ruled the Land of Shadows, a dangerous area west of the land of wind.

It was unfortunate, but according to the manual one of the requirements for getting to Kage-level was to take down five other guardian ninja not aligned with the guild the player was in, Guardian ninja was the second-highest level so it would be difficult, even being a guardian ninja yourself. It was one of the ways that Obito would turn the game into a virtual war, albeit by doing so, giving people a way to feel his pain.

Kirito still felt as though he wasn't strong enough. He was chunin and all, but despite that he still wasn't as strong as Phoenix was. And now Phoenix was probably even stronger than he was before. Kirito sighs as he and Klein walk back home. "Hey, Kirito? Are you okay?" Klein asked seeing Kirito looked down. "Oh, I'm fine." Kirito responded, though things really weren't fine at all. 'I need to get stronger. I have to, to save everyone.' Klein mumbles, "You don't look fine." Klein accidently bumps into someone. "Oh sorry." The black haired girl said as she walked by. Kirito seeing her out of the corner of his eye. Both of them think. 'Her again?'

"HEY! Kirito, Klein!" Kirito snaps out of his distraction to see Riaru. They had become pretty good friends recently. Riaru also joined up with Sword Assault Outburst. Kirito figured out at that point that Riaru's clan was Soyokaze. An odd clan, which he never heard of, but Riaru was really strong, still he wasn't as strong as others in the game.

Riaru's Profile

 **Riaru Soyokaze**

 **Rank: Full-Jonin**

 **Affiliation: Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Lightning Release, Wind Release, Yin Release**

 **Health Points Max: 850**

 **Chakra Points Max: 600**

 **Weapons: Truth Saber**

Along with that Kirito he was also rejoined by Saizo in his guild as well.

Saizo's Profile

 **Saizo Kaguya**

 **Rank: Pre-Jonin**

 **Affiliation: Sword Assault Outburst**

 **Nature Release(s): Earth Release**

 **Health Points Max: 650**

 **Chakra Points Max: 500**

Riaru said to them. "Okay, you won't believe this!" He said, in a matter that really didn't say what he was actually thinking. The two really couldn't tell whether he was worried or cheery. It was an odd thing. "What's going on?" Klein asked in concern. "Someone's asked to see you." Riaru said leading them back to base.

In the room waiting for Kirito was another man. He was about 20 years old by the looks of him. He had black hair. He wore a large black cloak, it was just black and it went to the male's feet. Underneath was a fishnet shirt and navy blue pants. He had black eyes and glared at Kirito, the left side of his face was covered by half a black mask.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked.

"Itachi Uchiha." He responded. "I've been watching you for awhile, Kirito Uchiha." He added.

"Watching me?" Kirito questioned.

"I've been watching you, I've heard you were strong from a friend of mine." Itachi said.

"Really?" Kirito said. "Well thanks." Kirito said bluntly. Kirito checked Itachi's profile. He was surprised when Itachi's profile said he was a Kage Guard, 1500 Health Points, and 1000 Chakra Points.

'He's so strong.' Kirito thought. Klein had the exact same thought. Riaru only glanced at him before leaving to attend to other things.

"Who are you anyways?" Klein felt needed to ask that.

"I am no one. No one at all. I simply want to assist you, Kirito." Itachi said.

"Why?" Kirito asked.

Itachi closed his right eye and revealed it, Kirito was looking at a Sharingan, but it was oddly shaped. It differed from Kirito's because the tomoe were no longer there. "Because as you are, you are not strong enough to defeat Toshihiro Bayahiki." Itachi stated.

"I know that, I'll get stronger to beat him." Kirito said confidently.

"That's nice...however. You cannot do so in your state." Itachi said.

"What? Why not?" Kirito asked.

"You will understand soon, let's see if you can figure it out yourself. In the meantime, take this." He opened up his menu and transferred to Kirito a new jutsu formula. Itachi disappeared with a quick bolt of lightning.

Kirito didn't know what exactly what to think of this, it could be a trap, or it could actually be something that would help him. It wasn't everyday that someone like Itachi just came into his base and gave him a new jutsu, but he did see odder things. Kirito checked his jutsu list, which had expanded since he ranked up. He saw a new jutsu was there, it was called Chidori.

Kirito shrugged, but he knew something was suspicious with the man that talked to him. He knew he had to prepare in the case he had to fight him later. Which was a bother because he already had Toshihiro Bayahiki and Phoenix on his list of people to defeat, he really didn't want to add in someone else, especially someone so powerful. "What was that all about?" Klein asked. Kirito only shrugged his shoulders because he hadn't the slightest guess.

Since a jutsu really couldn't be harmful Kirito goes into a field after eating some lunch to try it out. "Let's try it then." Kirito opens his menu again and looks at the hand signs that he needed.

'Ox, rabbit, monkey.' Kirito thought as he weaved the signs. Kirito's arm suddenly was engulfed with lightning. "AH!" Kirito was surprised by how much pressure the attack had on his hand, he instantly started to panic and throw his arm around. Kirito smashes his hand into the rock behind him, which he didn't know was there, but he expect for his hand to get hurt, but the rock was smashed to pieces with a single shot. Kirito gasped as the lightning disappeared. 'So this is the Chidori? It's so powerful...' Kirito thought. 'But I have little control over it.'

"Hmm..." Itachi glared at Kirito from a distance.

'If I can control it, I'll become even stronger. But that guy didn't tell me how to use it.' He thought. 'I could go try and find him, but I don't know where to find him...I guess I'm on my own..'

'Let's see if he passes...' Itachi thought before disappearing when Kirito looked towards him.

"Okay, let's try again." Kirito makes the same hand signs and actives Chidori, but it was like a rampaging animal, almost as if it had a mind of its own. Kirito almost lost control of his own arm trying to unleash it. Sinon comes around looking for Kirito, she turns the corner only to see Kirito almost hitting her directly with the Chidori. Sinon jumps backwards in a gasp and sighs as Kirito didn't accidently put her out of the game.

"Sorry Sinon." Kirito sighed. The Chidori took a lot of chakra, and he had little control. At this point he could only muster up four Chidori before his chakra ran out.

"Ahh. It's fine." Sinon sighed. "Look, we have something coming up." Kirito nodded and followed Sinon back.

In a meeting room in S.A.O's home base...

"I have something important to show you all." Sinon stated, she enlarged her menu to show a message said by Tenshi to the many people standing in the room. There were at least 100 members of the guild.

Tenshi appears in front of them as a hologram. "Attention all players. This is your only and last warning, do not try to interfere with my master, Toshihiro Bayahiki's plan. Otherwise you will be destroyed, and permanently imprisoned to watch the world's destruction. Again this is your last warning. With other news, this game shall now become more difficult, the bosses 10 through 20 shall now be released into the game. That is all." Tenshi bows again and disappears.

"This guy..." Klein mumbles with his teeth chattering.

"We need to speed things up." Agil mentioned, the others all nodded.

BOOM! Everyone in the room turns to outside where an explosion occurred in the distance. Kirito was the first one out the door to see someone standing in the middle of the road. The others followed Kirito outside to see a white haired man, he was about 17 years old, he had a silver sword in his hand. His eyes were very odd, the right eye was purple with several other circles around the cornea in the middle. The left eye was gray with three ripples around the cornea. "Kirito Uchiha." The young man said deeply and sternly.

"Me?" Kirito said stepping forwards.

"My boss has ordered me to kill you." The man said pointing the edge of his blade at Kirito.

Kirito took out his katana and was about to fight when Klein and Asuna held their arms in front of Kirito. "Who are you anyways?" Klein asked.

'One odd person after another...' Asuna thought.

"I am the most powerful bounty hunter in this game. My name is Orion." Orion stated narrowing his eyes on Kirito.

"And your boss wants you to kill me?" Kirito asked narrowing his eyes on Orion as well.

Orion smirked, "You catch on fast. Now then, sorry, but you're dead." He said shining his blade in the harsh sunlight.

"Go ahead and try." Klein said getting in front of Kirito with his katana. "If you want to fight Kirito, you'll have to get through me."

Agil went alongside Klein with the same thoughts. "And me."

"And us." Asuna added on as all of them went in front of Kirito.

"Have it your way." Orion sighed.

Sinon just now accessed Orion's data. She gasped as Orion was a Kage Guard. Health points, 1450. Chakra, 1100. "Everyone run! He's much stronger than we think!" Sinon called out.

"Too late!" Orion yelled out and moved faster than blinding light, he slashed so quick that they couldn't even see him running by. "Flying Raijin Slice!" Orion called out as he slashed the team with quick slashes. The health points of everyone other than Kirito, who was luckily not hit was dropped to below 20% instantly by Orion's attacks.

"Everyone!" Kirito yelled out in surprise. 'Now I've got this guy to deal with? This game is insane!' Kirito attacked Orion with his katana, however Orion easily got behind him within seconds and slashed Kirito in the back. Even with the Sharingan activated, Kirito wasn't fast enough to react despite knowing where the attack would come from.

"Is this really how strong the beater of SAO is? Pathetic..." Orion mumbled. Kirito narrows his eyes and clenches his fists against the floor as Orion looked at him with disappointment. "Now to finish him." Orion weaves some hand signs. "Water Style, Super Shark Bomb!" A massive shark bomb attacks Kirito directly, however another attack comes in to stop Orion's attack. "Kage Shibai!" A massive black sphere is shot at the shark bomb making it just barely change direction from Kirito and hitting the buildings behind him. "Hmm..." Orion mumbled. Riaru stood behind Kirito. "I've got your back." Riaru said reassuringly. Saizo also got around and held his sword behind Orion ready to strike, even if Orion could move so fast.

"How foolish." Orion mumbles. "Seeing how killing you would be too boring...I'll let you get stronger before I kill you. Besides I'm not here to take on an entire nation at once." He said seeing how even more members of the nation came around the area as well readying themselves for battle, it would be useless to continue to fight. Orion looks at Kirito with glowing eyes. "If you have any pride as the winner of SAO, you'll face me again. Just try it..." Orion smirked as a massive lightning bolt strikes Orion and he disappears in a single flash.

"UGH!" All the people in the area cover themselves from the lightning that Orion unleashed. "Damn it..." Kirito mumbled. 'I lost again...' Kirito sighed. There was no doubt he would have died once more if he was alone. Kirito's head flashbacked to earlier.

 _Flashback_

 _"That's nice...however. You cannot do so in your state." Itachi said._

 _"What? Why not?" Kirito asked._

 _"You will understand soon, let's see if you can figure it out yourself. In the meantime, take this." He opened up his menu and transferred to Kirito a new jutsu formula. Itachi disappeared with a quick bolt of lightning._

 _FLASHBACK ENDS_

'What could that guy mean?' Kirito asked himself in his mind. 'Could it mean mastering that jutsu? Or could it mean something else? I need to know... All I know is. I can't win the game in my condition. I must somehow figure this out.' Kirito stands back up.

"Kirito are you okay?" Asuna said a little injured herself.

"I'm fine." Kirito replied. 'And...to protect my friends.' He finishes his sentence in his mind.

In a corner Itachi looked from the shadows. 'He has a long way to go...' He then disappeared into the shadows behind him.

 **This is the chapter, I'm a little low on time and I have serious writers block these days so this one's a little short...**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite! The more the better!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Challenge

About 1 week later...

News had gotten around that even stronger bosses had gotten around to the game's public and attacking anyone closeby, there was a signature that those bosses all wore a black with red cloud cloak. However with the data so far gathered, it seemed the 20th boss wasn't able to be battled unless the player has defeated the 19 other bosses first.

'So, it would seem I still have those who will attempt to stop me.' Obito sighed as he looked at the data on players he gathered. 'It seems some people just don't listen, but I have seen that before.' Obito remembers Naruto a bit, as he remembered, Naruto never listened.

'So then. It would seem they need another reason to stop.' Obito thinks. 'I have just the idea.'

Unknown Location, Random Place in the Middle of Nowhere...

"How is he?"

"He's progressing." Itachi replied. "However he's still far from being as strong as he can be. I just gave him the formula for Chidori."

"I see, do you think he'll learn as it quickly?"

"Perhaps. I have not seen anyone else do it within a month, so it's hard to predict." Itachi said.

"Has he gotten a clue yet?"

"No, not yet. He must have more experience to gain the things he needs."

"I see... I will see him next. Okay, Itachi?"

"Yes, that's fine."

Konohagakure...Sword Assault Outburst Home Base

The mad artist bomber Deidara made his way over the village on one of his giant clay birds. He was hired by a mysterious benefactor to bomb the village, but he didn't complain since the ryo he was getting payed was much bigger than he anticipated. "Okay, here we go. Hn." Deidara takes out some of his favorite detonating clay and chews it up using his hand mouths and then drops some spider-like bombs on the village. "AHHH!" Deidara smiles at the yells of the villager NPC's running for their lives.

Kirito stands on the top of the base and sees Deidara from afar, he wasn't going to just let his base be bombed. His screen flashes.

 **-CAUTION!-**

 **-BOSS BATTLE!-**

 **-Deidara-**

The screen flashed red as it said those words. Kirito activates his Sharingan and eyes Deidara in the sky aiming his attack at him. "Fire Style, Fireball Jutsu!" Kirito unleashes the flames into the sky at Deidara, however the bird Deidara was riding on dodges with ease. "Huh? So, some guy's going to try and take me down?" Deidara said and looked at Kirito. 'What?...The Sharingan...this guy is going down...' Deidara mumbles bitterly in his mind. Deidara grabs some more clay from his pouches and then throws them as birds that shot at Kirito.

Kirito takes out his blade and slashes the first two birds that hit his sword, but the next one explodes in his face. Kirito falls back from the explosion that sent him tumbling downwards. 'That was close.' Kirito sighs as his health bar went from 100% to 94%. 'He's good. And that red cloud cloak, he must be one of the stronger bosses.' Kirito thinks in his head. 'Not to mention while he's in the sky I can't attack him using my sword, damn, if only I had the ability to fly like in Alfheim. I can't use that many fire jutsu before I run out of chakra, so this is going to be difficult. My only hope, might be that I can use Chidori, but I have to lure him closer in order to do so...'

"Kirito, we're behind you." Sinon and Asuna get behind him for backup. Riaru takes his position on a building waiting for Deidara to fly by. "Okay!" Riaru jumps out at Deidara wielding his truth saber and slashes at him. Deidara's bird dodges again with ease with the mad bomber throwing two birds at Riaru, making two direct hits on him as Riaru crashes into the ground. "Oh no!" Asuna yells out. "Go and help him." Kirito says. Asuna was hesitant until Kirito said again. "Now!" Asuna jumps over to help Riaru.

"Sinon, do you have any data on him?" Kirito asks.

Sinon scrolls through her manual on the bosses of the game. "No. I don't have data on those wearing the red cloud cloaks." Kirito glares back at Deidara when he launches two more birds at Kirito and Sinon. Sinon goes in front of Kirito and uses her rotational technique to block the two birds, however they then explode sending Sinon into the wall behind her. "Sinon!" Kirito yells out in concern.

"Look out!" Sinon warns making Kirito turn around to see another bird heading towards him fast. Kirito jumps backwards avoiding a third bird explosive. 'That was close.' Kirito's health bar went to 85%. It was obvious he wasn't high enough leveled to take on such a powerful boss.

'So ... let's see how you do ... Kirito...'

"This guy is too strong, leave him to me." Kirito remarked to Sinon. "Get everyone else and get to the shelter." Kirito said, he was serious here. "But, you'll be killed." Sinon mentioned. "It's better me than all of us." Sinon sighed, but she was worried. Still she had faith in Kirito. "Okay." Sinon goes to do just that.

Kirito takes his katana off his back. 'Let's get his attention first.' Kirito runs along the buildings jumping from building to building and running along the sides of the walls using chakra control. Deidara notices him running by and chases him. "You can't escape from me!" Deidara unleashes five birds at Kirito which explode at the buildings that Kirito leaps off of. 'Can't let him hit me.' Kirito thinks to himself as another bird explodes behind him.

He jumps off another building. "Fire Style, Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" He unleashes fire-covered shuriken at Deidara. "HA!" Deidara throws a cluster of spiders at the shurikens which explode on contact destroying the attack easily. The remaining spiders also shower at Kirito. Kirito runs quickly to avoid the incoming explosions. "HA!" Deidara throws another explosion right in front of Kirito catching him in the front and in the back. Deidara jumps off his bird and lets it crash into Kirito and explode.

"Hm.. That was too easy." Deidara chuckled in delight. He enjoyed the murder of players so much, especially by his bombs. Suddenly a log flies out from Kirito's position and the real one appears just behind Deidara with his sword wielded. "AHHH! HA!" Kirito stabs Deidara in the chest. 'Got him!' Deidara's body turns white and it explodes sending Kirito tumbling backwards. "Substitution jutsu huh? You're not half bad." Deidara remarks. "I guess then I'll have to use a bigger piece of art. How about?" Deidara takes out his sculpture that puffs in smoke appearing as a giant white C-2 Dragon.

The dragon takes flight into the sky. 'What is this?' Kirito asks himself as he gazed in awe of the dragon towering above him.

"Now then." Deidara makes a hand sign making the dragon unleash a clay missile from its mouth at Kirito. Kirito drops and rolls to avoid the missile, however it redirected around and continued to chase Kirito. 'What?' The missile explodes barely missing Kirito. His health bar went down to 72%. 'That wasn't regular bomb. It was a missile, and I think that guy's guiding it. If I get hit, it won't be good... I need a plan. Hmm...' Kirito narrows his eyes on the buildings around him. Kirito begins running, jumping from building to building.

"Ha! You can't escape from me that easily. Blow him to bits!" Deidara makes the same hand sign and fires another missile at Kirito. Kirito quickly runs around the buildings, he turns the corner and the missile as he expected follows him. Kirito makes his way through the buildings. "You can't run!" Deidara sends the missile at him throughout the buildings chasing him. "Okay!" Kirito uses chakra on his feet and the speed he already gathered to catapult himself into the sky at Deidara.

"You're mine!" Kirito takes out his sword and is about to slash at Deidara on his dragon. "Oh? You're dead!" Kirito's eyes bulged as the missile was too close to him to dodge. Deidara smirks happily as the missile explodes with Kirito caught in the explosion.

Kirito slashes Deidara from behind with his sword. Deidara just notices it at the last second jumps to another area of his dragon. 'Of course ... that was a clone ... he must have switched himself with it when he turned the corner. Not bad kid...uh...' Deidara throws three birds at Kirito. Kirito jumps to the wing of the dragon and jumps away at the last minute allowing the bombs to hit the wing. 'NO!' The wing of the dragon collapses and it starts to go down. "Fine." Deidara throws out another bird and he rides away on it. "Good luck. HA!" As Deidara flies away the entire dragon starts lighting up and explodes with Kirito on it.

"Sublime..." Deidara mumbles as Kirito exploded.

"Huh?" Deidara felt like something was looking at him. Something odd, like the Sharingan was looking at him. "What?" Deidara just barely avoids some shuriken thrown at him from Kirito. 'That was, genjutsu. Heh, I didn't think a kid like that could perform such high-leveled genjutsu.'

It was when Kirito looked at Deidara when he got onto the dragon that his genjutsu was activated. He jumped off early and landed safely on a nearby building while the genjutsu made Deidara think he was still on the dragon. 'Damn him...it's those same eyes...' Deidara mumbled. 'Same eyes...same eyes...I won't lose to the guy like this!'

'Itachi...I'll kill you after I kill this guy!' Deidara takes out a little present he made. "Let's see how you like this. This time I won't attack you. I'll attack." Deidara looked towards the base. "THAT!" Deidara's bird flew towards it. "Let's see how you like my C-3! HA!" Deidara throws the C-3 bomb and it expands in a puff of smoke heading towards the base. "NO!" Kirito eyes it, he wouldn't be able to get there in time, let alone stop it.

Suddenly another blast comes in. "RASENGAN!" Kirito looks in surprise as the bomb was completely shattered. "CHIDORI!" Another person flashes right through the bomb and it falls to the ground deactivated. "Huh?" Kirito looks at the two people who helped him. A boy, probably no older than he is, he had spiky blond hair and wore an orange jacket and pants with black highlights. The Konoha symbol on his headband worn around his head. The other, another male about his age. He had jet black hair and he wore a white overcoat with a red and white fan on the back as well as a purple rope around his waist. Sasuke rams a Chidori blade through Deidara.

"Huh?" Kirito gasped. "Go!" Naruto jumps at Deidara. 'Who were those guys?' Deidara angrily throws three birds at the two who dodge the attacks easily. Sasuke teleports behind Deidara with ease and rams a chidori through his back.

"NOW!" Kirito nods as he jumps as high as he could and generates his own Chidori. "CHIDORI!" That was all he needed to take Deidara's head off, and the rest of his body shattered into crystals. Kirito lands he sighs with the battle. If it wasn't for them, he would have lost his base. Kirito looks to thank the two, but they were gone the moment he turned around. "Huh?" Kirito didn't even get a chance to see their profiles, or if they were even players at all.

"Most disappointing." Kirito heard a strange voice from afar, it was deep and sounded like it might be from a god. He turned to see another person in the distance standing on a building. He was an adult sized man. He wore a spirally orange mask with only one hole near his right eye. He wore a black cloak with a hood over his head covering his hair and he had a black ninja outfit, like the type assassins used.

"Who are you?" Kirito asked glaring at him, from his bar, he was another player. Kirito accesses the nearby players menu, however he couldn't see the man's signature on his menu.

"I am most disappointed with your performance. I thought you would be tougher, you could never complete this game with that level of pathetic power." The man spoke.

"Pathetic?" Kirito said insulted by the man's words.

"Yes... You are nowhere strong enough because you lack something." The man said again. "Do you understand?"

Kirito narrowed his eyes on the man. "So what do I have to do? Why am I not strong enough?"

"That is for you to figure out." The man spoke. Kirito was fuming on the inside, things just got more and more complex. At the worse case now, he now had four unbelievably strong players that were against him.

"Again who are you?" Kirito asked, he had no other response.

"Know this." The man began to speak ignoring Kirito's question. "The true power of a shinobi is unlocked when one overcomes the heart. Know this and remember it forever." The man then lowered his head and intimidated Kirito even though he wasn't even showing his face.

"When overcome this challenge come and face me, Madara Uchiha!" Madara disappeared in a single flash.

 **Read, Review, Follow, Favorite! Always the more the better!**


End file.
